


Learning the Business

by SegaBarrett



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fredo gets schooled by Moe Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Business

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Godfather and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, square "obedience/disobedience".

Las Vegas was a beautiful city, and Fredo had fallen in love with it the second he had arrived there. It had been a last-ditch effort to keep him out of harm’s way, but he tried not to think of it like that. He was here to learn the casino business, here to make something of himself, and he had been set to think about it like that.

He hadn’t been set to think that he would meet someone like Moe Green.

The man had taken him under his wing, and Fredo had been grateful, effusing enthusiasm and glee at the chance to learn. It had been a while since anyone had bothered to try and teach Fredo anything.

Fredo wasn’t always a fast learner, however, and Moe tended to lose patience with him. He was a gracious teacher, however. He wouldn’t get rid of his pupil; but he would discipline him.

Like the time Fredo had neglected important casino business because two cocktail waitresses had come up to his room. It had been a nice night, a long night, and Fredo had been so tired the next morning he hadn’t bothered to shower and was walking around in a rumpled suit.

“Fredo,” Moe called, and Fredo had smiled at his cocktail waitress friends brightly and walked off to see what the older man wanted. Moe’s glasses were framing his eyes, and Fredo noticed that they looked so very deep this morning. He had never really noticed that before.

The door clicked shut before Moe glared at Fredo.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Fredo swallowed hard. 

“What… did…” He was shocked. There was clear anger in those dark eyes, and it was heading straight for Fredo. He wondered if he should duck, or run, but the fight or flight, not that Fredo ever fought, wasn’t really working properly.

“You don’t listen to a word I say, Fredo!” Moe reached out and grabbed Fredo’s ear, hard. 

“Ahhh! Moe! Jeez!” Fredo protested. 

“I need to punish you.”

“Punish me? What are you…” But even as Fredo pleaded for Moe to come to his senses, there was a stirring in his groin that he couldn’t ignore. He had never been turned on like this, never, and that was almost as surprising as the words that were coming out of Moe’s mouth.

“Shut up, Fredo. Down on your knees.”

The middle Corleone brother found that he couldn’t do much other than comply. He hit the ground so hard his knees hurt.

“That’s good. That’s the first top you’ve properly obeyed orders since I bought you. But it’s okay. You’ll learn.”

Fredo raised his eyebrows at the phraseology. Bought him? Moe hadn’t really… It had to all be a game, didn’t it? After all, slavery was hardly legal in this day and age. But yet the older man said it with such matter-of-fact derision that Fredo felt, in some corner of his gut, that maybe it was true after all. Maybe he was property now. 

Maybe that filled him with a strange kind of happiness.

He was still focusing on that feeling, trying to sort it all out, when Moe struck him hard against the face.

Fredo recoiled, letting out a little yelp.

“No,” Moe stated, like he was correcting a dog that had peed on the newspaper. “That’s one thing you’re going to learn. In these sessions… where I correct you, where I sort you out, you are not to make a sound. If you make even a peep, you’ll get punished.”

The hand went back and he slapped Fredo again, harder this time. But this time, there was no sound other than that of palm smacking against flesh.

“Good.”

Fredo breathed, and he feared that even that would be taken as a disobedient gesture. He didn’t know how he was feeling about this, other than that suddenly, he didn’t want to disappoint Moe. He wanted to be his good little… something, and it felt like he had wanted that the entire time he had been alive, but it had somehow passed his knowledge.

“Now, Fredo. I’m going to teach you how to do some other things. Things that have nothing to do with the casino business. Are you ready to learn them?”

Fredo took a deep breath and looked up. Could he speak now?

“Looks like you’re learning already. This is going to be a piece of cake.”


End file.
